Somewhere In Between
by Jakarie
Summary: A Jori oneshot songfic.


**Alrighty then, another Jori oneshot songfic type thing. Figured the only way I get better at writing is to actually write instead of sitting on my butt and just reading. Reviews/constructive criticizm are greatly appreciated. The lyrics used are from the song Somewhere In Between by Lifehouse.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, no profit made yadda yadda you know the damn drill**

_I can't be Losing sleep over this_

_No I can't_

_And now I cannot stop pacing _

_Give me a few hours _

_I'll have this all sorted out _

_If my mind would just stop racing _

Jade paced her room in an angry fit. Grabbing a pair of scissors from her desk she let out an angry grunt and tossed them with scary precision and impaling a picture of Tori she had pinned on her wall. "Fucking Vega" she hissed while rubbing her temples. "She just had to go and make my life even more damn difficult". Jade slumped on her bed and looked at the picture on her wall, the scissors were embedded right between the eyes of the Tori and immediately Jade felt a pang of remorse for ruining the photo. Falling back on her bed and staring at the celine Jade whispered "Why the hell did she kiss me? For that matter why the hell didn't I slap the annoying out of her when she did it?"

_Cause I cannot stand still _

_I can't be this unsturdy _

_This cannot be happening _

_This is over my head _

_But underneath my feet _

_Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat _

_And everything will be back to the way that it was _

_I wish that it was just that easy _

~Flashback~

Jade had been standing at her locker earlier after school organizing her scissors by size and handle color. She had just shut her locker when she noticed Tori standing uncomfortably close and staring at her. Stepping back in surprise Jade said "Geeze Vega, ever heard of personal space?" Tori gave her a small smile and said "Sorry Jade its just…can…can we go talk in the janitors closet real fast? It's important." Sighing and rolling her eyes Jade gestured for Tori to lead the way. Following Tori to the closet Jade shook her head and thought 'wouldn't even be bothering with this shit if she wasn't so damn pretty..I mean..wait where the fuck did that come from?' Her thoughts were interrupted by Tori opening the closet door and stepping inside.

After shutting the closet door Tori stood by the wall with her arms wrapped around herself and alternated between staring at the floor and glancing at Jade. Jade leaned against the door crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. After a few more seconds of silence Jade sighed and almost screamed "out with it already Vega!" Flinching back but nodding Tori took a deep breath and said "Jade I have to tell you something…..something you probably won't want to hear but….I..I..never mind just forget I said anything." Tori started to walks towards the door but Jade put a hand out to stop her and said "No Vega just say it, you already dragged me in here and wasted my time so just spill." Tori bit her lip and closed her eyes, then without warning she grabbed Jade's face and kissed her. Jade being too shocked to react at first just stood there.

By the time she regained her senses she open her eyes and realized she was alone in the closet. She stepped out and looked around but found no sign of the half-Latina. Shaking her head and touching her lips she let out a small aggravated grunt and started walking to her car to head home.

~End Flashback

"It just doesn't make any fucking sense!" Jade said loudly. She was home alone as usual so she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her. "Tori's not a friggin lesbo, is she?" Quickly getting off her bed and resuming her pacing she said "And even if she is, I mean..she knows I'm not. I have Beck for fucks sake. Granted we've been having a few issues but she wouldn't try to move in like that. At least…oh hell I barely know the girl other than she's nice to everyone and sorta talented." Lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper she said "and gorgeous". Growling and kicking her desk chair over she screams "FUCK MY LIFE!". Speaking to herself softly in almost a chant Jade started saying "I have Beck, I love beck. She just shocked me is all." Closing her eyes and trying her hardest to think of only Beck but finding only images of a smiling Tori or that cute face she makes when she bites her lip. "sonofabitch." Jade swore under her breath.

Suddenly Jade heard her phone buzz in her bag. Grabbing it and looking at the screen she saw a text from Beck. "Just who I need" she said smirking while opening the text. Her smirk quickly fell though after reading the text from Beck saying simply 'we need to talk, meet me at Starbucks.'. Reading the text again Jade looked up giving a humorless chuckle and said "Well, that sounds ominous." Sending a quick 'k' as a reply Jade grabs her keys and heads out the door.

_Cause I'm waiting for tonight _

_Then waiting for tomorrow _

_And I'm somewhere in between _

_What is real Just a dream _

_W__hat is real Just a dream _

_What is real Just a dream _

~an hour later~

Jade slowly walked out of Starbucks to her car. 'ok, Beck just dumped me that cunt Alyssa Vaugn, but strangely I don't really care' Jade thought as she unlocked her door. "What does that mean?" she whispered sitting in her car with her head against the steering wheel. She found her mind automatically wandering back to Tori (which as much as she hated to admit to even herself, had been happening even before the impromptu kiss). Raising up and punching her dashboard Jade said "Ok…so I'm single but not upset about it, I might or might not have feelings for Tori fucking Vega of all the people in the world, and to top things off I'm sitting in my car at a Starbucks parking lot talking to myself. Pretty sure if that's not crazy its somewhere in between at least." Closing her eyes Jade started thinking about the possibly of Tori and her actually working. "We're opposites, she's perky and nice (annoyingly so). She's almost always smiling and trying to help some poor schmuck in trouble. She…she has the voice of a friggin angel, or at least if they were real that's what I assume one would sound like. She's drop dead gorgeous and….ohh holy zombie Jesus I think I really do have feelings for her! I mean there were sparks, as much as I hate to sound like some damn chick flick or romance novel…but definitely sparks…." Punching her dashboard again she sighs and shakes her head. After a few moments she says "fuck it" and starts her car and drives to Tori's house.

_Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in _

_Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again _

_I don't want to run away from this _

_I know that I just don't need this _

_Cause I cannot stand still_

_I can't be this unsturdy _

_This cannot be happening _

Tires screeching as she pulls into the Vega's driveway she quickly exits her car and walks up to the door. After a few seconds hesitation she loudly bangs on the door (knowing there's a doorbell but just not caring). The door opens to reveal a very shocked Tori Vega. Her eyes grow huge and fearful and she takes a step back saying "J-Jade what are….oh god please don't stab me…I'm sorry I.." Her panicked rant was cut off by Jade grabbing the back of her head and kissing her soundly. Tori's first thought was 'ok did I fall asleep? Am I dreaming? Is she gonna kill me after she kisses me?' All thoughts were silenced as Jade deepened the kiss and placed her arm around Tori's waist. After breaking the kiss they both pulled back and continued to look in each others eyes. Ignoring the slack jaws of her family Tori managed to finally speak saying "Jade! Are you…have you…have you gone insane? I mean I'm not saying it bad but.." Again Tori was silenced with a kiss and after pulling back Jade gave Tori one of her signature smirks and said "I'm not crazy, not exactly sane either but you already knew that. I'd like to think of myself as somewhere in between." Tori managed to give a light chuckle before being pulled into another kiss by Jade.

_Cause I'm waiting for tonight _

_Then waiting for tomorrow _

_And I'm somewhere in between _

_What is real Just a dream _

_What is real Just a dream _

_What is real Just a dream _

_What is real just a dream_

**END**


End file.
